Mass Ash Effect
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash finds a heirloom that belongs within his family, he is teleported to his father's world. There he will fight with the one person he is destined to bee with in that dimension. Follow Ashura Satoshi Shepard Ketchum as he aids the alliance and the other surviving races as he fights the reapers. M for language, violence/gore and death. do not own either


**Reunion of friends and family, discovery of a new artifact, discovery of Ash's parents and heritage, Ash's new transformation and powers, sent to a new dimension, meeting his new mistress, the fight through the science base on mars, and meeting between father and son**

One day, on a bright summer afternoon, a whole group of people are coming to meet up with a friend that they haven't seen in quite a while. The group is consisted of that person's traveling companions along with the elite four and elite champions and the Pokémon rangers. They came to see their old friend Ash Ketchum, current Pokémon trainer and one of the best there is. He is currently resting at his home with his family, which are mainly Pokémon with a few other humans. These humans are Ash's ancestors Aaron, Aiken, and Ashton, who were heroes in the past. 8 of the Pokémon are mainly Ashton's wives which are a Lucario, a Zangoose, a Gardevoir, a Suicune, a Mightyena, an Absol, a Latias, and a Lugia.

Ash was with them on a break from Pokémon training to practice ninjutsu and weapons mastery. So far, Ash has read all of the ninjutsu scrolls and learned all of their moves. Ash has already performed so well on close range combat and is a master with many different types of weapons with hand to hand combat. He was also able to perform every single Pokémon move there is in the world within the 5 regions and has caught every single Pokémon there is, even the legendaries. What is about to happen later will be the most surprising event of his life.

All of Ash's old friends came upon the crimson estate and Brock, one of Ash's old friends and Pokémon doctor, knocked on the estate door. A while later, Laura, the Latias, opened the door and asked, "Oh hello. What brings you here today?"

Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion, spoke, "We are here to see Ash today. Not only that, but Professor Oak told us to ask him to come over to the lab about a strange artifact he found."

Laura nods and went to get Ash. A while later, Ash came and spoke, "Hey guys, how is it going?"

Lance grins, "Hey Ash. We came to get you and ask you to come with us to Professor Oak's lab. He found an artifact that he wants us to look at."

Ash nods and gathered his family. After that, they left for the lab. On the way, Ash was feeling some sort of pain in his chest, but he decided to ignore it. They reached the lab and went directly towards the research area. When they got there, they saw all of the professors and their assistants. Tracy came up and gave Ash his Pokémon with his battle ark, which he acquired after deciding to go through the regions again. He looked at the artifact with a strange stare. It was as if he was drawn to the artifact.

Professor Oak spoke, "Hello everyone. I am glad to see all of you. Especially you, Ash. I haven't seen you in ages!"

Ash snaps out of his trance and sheepishly grins, "Same with me Professor. I decided to train with my ancestors to gain some new combos and abilities to protect my family."

Everyone nods in agreement due to the amount of times that Ash had to fight criminal organizations to keep him, his friends, and his family safe. They also knew that Ash had a huge amount of intolerance against those who try to put the lives of others for themselves. And like always, every time a criminal or a group of criminals were to come to try to disrupt the balance between both humans and Pokémon.

Ash stares at the artifact again and notices a scroll beside it. He asks the Professor, "Hey professor. What is that scroll beside the artifact?"

Professor Oak spoke, "I don't know, but it was laced with chakra, the same energy that Ashton uses. Here, if you want to take a look at it, of course."

Ash takes the scroll and unfurls the paper on it. He notices a seal and touches it. The scroll vanishes in a poof of smoke, which startled everyone when they stared at the same area where the smoke is at. Then, the smoke vanishes and another orb was in Ash's hands with a note. When Ash took a look at the note, he was shocked to see what was written on it.

_Hey Ash,_

_If you are reading this note, then you have found your heritage. I can't say much, but I am from a different dimension. I kept this orb, which has all of your rightful heritage abilities. They will overwhelm your mind, but you will get used to it after a while. I hope I did not cause a lot of damage to your life back then, but I knew that I was going to leave you once I was spotted. The additional scroll will give you insights on your abilities and powers when you receive them. Also, this orb is connected to Arceus as she is actually your true mother with all of your hidden powers locked away within the orb. All of your abilities associating with her will be in here as well. Also, we are connected to the legends that these people have been hearing, like Aaron and Ashton. Be safe, Ashura, and may you find peace when you find your future life._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father, Draco Shepard Ketchum_

Ash's eyes start to tear up a bit when he read the letter, understanding that he is actually a Pokémon with human blood. He stares at the orb and grabs one of Ashton's kunai, confusing everyone until he used the kunai to cut his hand, smearing the blood on the seal on top of the orb. He then made a hand sign and spoke one word that confused everyone.

Ash spoke, "**Release!**"

A flash of white light began to shine in the room. The orb begins to break down while being absorbed into Ash's skin. Ash felt a whole lot different when the orb was completely absorbed into his skin. He also felt his spirit ignite and become a whole lot stronger. He does not find the scroll for his hidden powers, but his mind actually remembers it all, forcing him to agree that the scroll was absorbed into his mind.

Ash also notices the changes in his clothes as they are now mostly white with tinges of black, gold, and blue colorations. His pants are white with black lines running down the sides, blue on the rims, and gold on the legs going up and down. His vest has changed to its opposite color for the primary while gaining blue rims while the V mark on the front remains in its original color with a black collar. His hair is still black, but with white streaks running along the middle and the sides of his head. His eyes are what spooked everyone else out the most. They are now completely black with red irises while containing tinges of brown near the area where it meets the pupil.

Ash shook his head and got used to the feeling of his new found abilities. He stares at the artifact again and this time he touches it, and the strange device begins to glow as well. He notices that it began to open a portal in front of everyone and it began to suck him in. He screams out in terror as he was pulled into the void. Ashton threw Soul Caliber towards Ash so he would stay safe from demons just in case. When Ash was sucked in with the soul sword, the portal closes, leaving everyone to mourn for Ash's disappearance.

**In the rift**

Ash's eyes opened to find himself in a rift of powerful energy. The lightning bolts of energy then began to hit Ash's body as he screams out in pain due to the intensity of energy. When the arcs stop, he then turns to see his mother, who is an Arceus, like the letter said, come up to him in white light.

She spoke in a calm and angelic voice, "Ashura my son, I am glad to see you again ever since you were born."

Ash, now Ashura, spoke, "Same with me, Mom. I have been wondering where my resistance for all of the Pokémon moves came from. Imagine my shock when I notice that you were my mother ever since."

The two embraces each other. Both were overjoyed to see each other again, but then things got towards business.

Ashura glanced at his mother with a serious expression, "My guess is that you are going to send me into the dimension that my father came from, correct?"

Arceus nods seriously, "I am. He had to help out in a battle and he is now dead. I want you to work with an army called the Alliance and help them out to fight off an invasion of sentient beings called Reapers. I will give you additional info after the transformation."

Ashura spoke, "What transformation?"

His alpha mother spoke in a tone that got his full attention, "The transformation that I am about to give you will help you and the side you work for win the war against these monsters. You will still have the battle ark with you with every Pokémon that you have right now. The Pokémon that I will transform you into is a Gallede. You will work for Commander Fyranna Shepard of the SSV Normandy SR2. She fought the Reapers and lived through these battles. I will give you her memories and fill you in on the alien races here.

"You will have all of the abilities of all the Pokémon around the world, even the legendaries. I will also let you know that the legendaries are your brothers and sisters. I will stay in telepathic communication throughout your journey here in this dimension. Due to you being a Gallede, you will have psychic and fighting type abilities with all of your powers, along with mastery over your aura. Your true form is an Arceus like me, but you will be humanoid. In that state, you can destroy entire armies and keep everyone else safe as long as you have enough energy built up in something called "Heaven's chakra", allowing you to use destructive Justus in your disposal. Soul Caliber will help you destroy indoctrinations and destroy demons just in case if they are there. You will also have armor for your Gallede form. You will remain in that form until at certain times. Also, you will have biotic tech abilities in your disposal, becoming the first all round soldier with biotic, tech, and combat abilities. Do you understand, Ashura?"

Ashura nods sternly, "Yes I do understand very clearly, Mother. I will do as you ask."

She nods, "Very well then. Prepare yourself and good luck, my son."

After she said that, Ashura's body begins to glow again and shift into his new form. Once the glow ended, he is now a Gallede. His new form came with a mostly white body with areas that were supposed to be green but is black, with a blue horn on his chest and back and gold lines where the colors will meet. His eyes are the same still and he feels so much power that he is about to bust. He then notices that his armor came out with the same colors as his body with high tech gear. The armor forms around his body and he is ready. Soul caliber is now strapped to his back and he faints again to arrive in the dimension he is supposed to go to. Little did he know; that his new boss is coming to the area where he will be asleep at.

**Mass Effect universe/on Mars**

Commander Fyranna Shepard and her two squad members, James Vega and Ashley Williams, touched down on the barren dustbowl like planet, Mars. They came to gather info from the dig site on the planet for a Prothean artifact with valuable information. They were just about to enter the building through the airlocks when a bright light just shot up in front of the team. When it died down, they saw a soldier lying down on the ground knocked out. Shepard picked him up and took him inside. The airlock pressurized the elevator shaft with oxygen and the soldier began to show signs of waking up. They met up with Liara Tsoni, an Asari scientist on Prothean technology and history. After James left to get the shuttle and the modified team took care of the Cerberus troops, the soldier woke up and retracted his helmet. What the three ladies see stunned them at the sight of the solder.

The warrior's face was white with his head colored raven black, gold lines meeting to where the colors join together with a blue stripe going across his eyes. He looks at them and his eyes are red with a normal white is now an onyx black. His gaze is calm and peaceful that seemed to affect the three women.

He asked with the voice of a 14 year-old teenager, "Where am I? Do you know where Commander Fyranna Shepard is right now?"

Shepard stepped up and spoke, "That would be me. You are in a research facility on Mars. Who are you and why are you here?"

To their surprise, the soldier bows down to her and spoke, "My name is Ashura Satoshi Shepard Ketchum, son of Draco Shepard Ketchum, who is one of the military Generals of the human Alliance. I am right now a Gallede, a psychic and fighting type warrior with mastery in biotic, tech, and combat warfare. I was sent from my home dimension to aid you in this war."

The three soldiers stood there stunned. What they are seeing right now is the son of the most respected military General in the Alliance and he came as a different species to aid Shepard in the war. This was too much to take, but they understood the outcome.

Ashley spoke, "I will contact James and have him pick me up. He can have my place, Commander."

Shepard nods as Ashley leaves. After she left, 6 glowing lights came out and attached themselves to Ashura. When the light died down, 6 weapons are now attached to his back with his sword. One is the Judgment shotgun, another is a set of twin pistols called 'Space' and 'Time', a pair of SMGs called Element strikers, a sniper rifle called 'Fusion destroyer' a heavy weapon called 'Aura's will', and finally, an assault rifle called 'Chosen Devil's fury'.

Ashura whistles, "Whoa. No wonder Mom decided to give me these weapons already. I must be armed to the hairline."

Shepard nods, "I agree. Judging to the stats on these guns, they pack a hell of a punch. But what is with the sword?"

Ashura spoke, "Soul Caliber? She is a unique friend of mine along with my family. Her main purpose was to destroy her opposite brother, Soul Edge. Since he is gone, she is a demon sterilizer, destroying demons of both body and soul."

Liara whistles, "Goddess, that sword is strong."

Ashura nods, "Yep, she sure is. She is actually made out of crystal in her main form."

Shepard has a confused look on her face, "Her?"

He nods, "Yep. Soul Caliber's spirit is a female."

To the two women's surprise, a female voice spoke in their minds, "Yep. And I am honored to meet the human who managed to stop these forces earlier in this dimension's time line. Quite stubborn like my last master too."

Shepard looks at Ashura, who spoke, "She is also telepathic and can speak to many different people, but is only focused on protecting her current master if he is a capable user."

The two women nods and they all decided to move throughout the research facility and gather the prothean data. They had to climb up the storage units to get to the upper level and through the door that leads to the archives. When they entered the next room, Cerberus assault troopers were in the room and they began to fire upon the squad. Liara took cover and used her singularity to trap the troops in a black hole. Shepard has activated her adrenaline rush and began to move at inhuman speed and shot the guns out of their hands. Ashura began to channel his tech abilities into his blades, his right with incendiary and his left with cryo blast and began to slash the troopers apart with their bodies reduced to one inch cubes. Despite the shock on the women's faces, they knew that Ashura would explain his abilities back on the Normandy. With that done, they continue to the archives.

After an hour of running through the entire research facility to the artifact, they met the illusive man through a hologram. While Shepard was talking to the Cerberus villain and Liara trying to gather the data, Ashura went around the room to look for spies and equipment that could help, like the other equipment that he and the two women have gathered earlier. He then turns to see a woman go to a hidden console and by the looks of it, try to erase the data. He got to her within the second and knocked her out and disabled her along with downloading the data into his Omni-tool for Liara. With that done, the illusive man raged and left. The group got into the alliance shuttle with the equipment and the body of the android woman and got back to the Normandy. With that, they left to the citadel.

On the way to the citadel, Ashura managed to create a complete dossier about him and gives it to Shepard to read. As she was reading his files, he works on the downed spy, which turns out to be a synthetic body for AIs. Ashura grins and spoke, "Hey EDI, I think that the body of Dr. Eva can be useful for you to use since it is robotic."

The AI spoke, "I would appreciate it very much, Ashura. Not only that but I can download and check out more information on the device that Liara was describing for the fight against the reapers."

Ashura nods as he turns to his mistress. She looks up at him and spoke, "You are the most interesting person to ever accomplish this much. You are a valuable asset in this fight."

Ashura nods again, "Agreed. But may I have a casualty report on earth since you left it? I need to know who is dead or missing before I came here."

Shepard nods and gives him a full report of the latest casualties. As he looks at the files, he noticed one name, Draco Shepard Ketchum, his father. He clicks on the name and reads his file. Apparently, the file says that Draco was put into a coma when a reaper attacked Japan and he was sent to the citadel for treatment. He was placed in one of the best medical wards in the citadel, the Huerta memorial. He then decided that as soon as they land in the citadel, he will head there to check on him.

**2 days and 6 hours later**

The Normandy arrives at the citadel and docks up at hanger D-24. When the squad left the ship, they decided to separate after a visit the memorial medical ward. They got in the elevator and left for the fourth section of the citadel to visit the hospital. They got medical supplies when they got out of the elevator. Ashura left to find his father while everyone else did their thing. Shepard followed Ashura to figure out why he is heading to his father's room.

When the pair entered Draco's room, the councilors are in there, staring at Draco's unconscious form on the bed. Ashura walks to the other side of his father's bed and touches his head, his hand glowing green as he uses Refresh to help with any brain damage while trying to wake him up. The council stares at Ashura with a critical eye, waiting for his reasons for doing this. After a while, his hand stops glowing and he removes it from Draco's head as the human general began to wake up.

He looks at the council and asks, "Where in the fuck am I? Why am I not on earth in the reaper invasion?"

The salarian councilor spoke, "You were in a coma when you came here after an explosion. We tried to wake you up but to no avail. This new alien came up and helped us wake you with an unknown ability."

Draco looks at Ashura and spoke, "Thank you but who are you?"

Ashura spoke, "Just give me a minute to change my form."

Before anyone can do anything, Ashura's body begins to glow white and begins to change. After a while, the glow recedes and there stood a 14 year old boy with raven black hair.

Draco looks at the boy and said, "Who are you really?"

The boy spoke, "I thought you would remember your own son, dad."

This caused everyone except Shepard to look shocked at the boy. Draco spoke, "Ashura? Is this really you?"

Ashura spoke, "Yep, it is me dad. How long has it been since we have seen each other ever since I was born 14 years ago?"

The Asari councilor spoke, "You are Draco's son? I never thought that it would be possible for him to be a father."

Draco spoke, "It is true. Ever since I disappeared 3 years ago after the battle against Saren, I was in a different dimension with a god as a wife."

Ashura nods, "Yep, she sent me here when I got the heirloom that the two of you left me. Talk about that being a major motherfucker. And talking about mom, she will be here in a moment."

Again before anyone can do anything, a flash appeared beside Ashura. When the flash is gone, Arceus was standing beside him. She spoke, "How long has it been Draco?"

Chapter end

Alright just to let everyone know that I am slacking behind on my stories. Just to let you all know, I may have to put a few stories on hold. I will be working on new stories like this but I will be using a different type of setting instead of just Pokémon in all of my stories. See you all then and peace out everybody.

Till then,

Fyro Ash Ketchum

Out


End file.
